djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jess (Twi'lek)
Jess was a pink-skinned female Twi'lek who gained fame and infamy during the late Galactic Civil War and the New Republic era. It is believed due to slight genetic mutations, that she is a mix of the Lethan and Rutian subspecies of Twi'lek. At some point, she was enslaved by the Hutts, specifically Jabba the Hutt. She served as a dancer and waitress at a local cantina, and events led to her receiving limited training from a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Boba Fett, and later an ex-Imperial smuggler named Han Solo. A dark side-using Force-sensitive humanoid, Agonis, noticed the pair training and later entered into the cantina she was working at. He conversed with her, noting her skills before explaining that, if she joined his cause, which was to overthrow the Emperor, he would set her free. As they exited, Agonis began attacking Jabba's hired guards around and outside the cantina, and one discovered that Agonis had an extremely high bounty on his head. The Force-user killed them all, prior to acquiring speeder bikes and traveling to Jabba's Palace. Using subtle Force tricks, Agonis secured a meeting with Jabba the Hutt and then convinced him to exile Jess from Tatooine. The pair left the palace and rode to the local spaceport, encountering a Mandalorian warrior who went by the alias "Jet". Jet was tempted to attack Agonis in order to secure the heavy bounty the Empire had placed on him, but the dark sider claimed he could pay Jet far more than the Imperials were willing to. The Mandalorian accepted his offer. Arriving at the spaceport, they convinced the Jedi-in-exile and Inquisitor-turned-smuggler Aleks Ra'tu to join their cause. An Imperial Navy task force, headed by Admiral Quint, had stopped in-system. Quint was on the planet attending to some matters when Agonis confronted him. The conversation that followed secured his loyalty. Jet seemed willing to follow the group on a suicidal mission against the Emperor, but the prospect of a possible coup left him feeling nervous, and he left the group. A Force-sensitive local, who went by the alias "Ash", was then convinced to join the group. They went to Quint's flagship and planned to ambush and assassinate Emperor Sheev Palpatine while he was visiting a planet. Quint arrived and requested an audience, and he and the group walked into the fortress' throne room in plain sight. When they tried to kill the Emperor, he set a Pau'an Inquisitor on them. The fierce duel resulted in Palpatine escaping, and the Inquisitor wounding the admiral. The group escaped the fortress while under heavy blaster fire and planned to go to Korriban. The admiral was placed inside a bacta tank aboard the group's starship. Ash met Jess in the ship and promptly apologized before shooting her in the knee. Combat ensued and the vessel was shot down by Imperial TIE fighters. Their ship crashed on Tatooine, where Jess spent several months before the Battle of Endor. She avoided Imperial authorities despite the possibility of having a bounty placed on her head and acquired a decent amount of credits, a speeder bike, a new pair of blaster pistols, and a baby Rodian who she cared for, and called Peesk. She later befriended a Mandalorian man named Land Mon, Jess aided Land when he betrayed the Empire, the two ran from a rebellion aligned IG assassin droid. After several days the droid deemed them no longer worth hunting and stopped doing so. Later, meeting up with Han Solo, Jess befriended him, and the two conversed in her cantina. Later that day, a hysterical Special Forces Imperial Trooper blew up her home, she barely managed to escape with Peesk. The pair were taken in by Han, he allowed them to stay with them till they managed to get a new home. The group travelled to Navarro, taking refuge in living quarters belonging to Hans friend. They stayed there for a few hours, later meeting up with said friend. On a random event, Jess witnessed an X-Wing Starfighter crash into the Tatooine dunes. A Mandalorian going by the title of "The Love Train" assisted the incredibly injured pilot out of the crashed ship. Jess allowed them into her house to use her bacta tank. The pilot's arm was ripped from its socket, and so Jess gave "The Love Train" directions to a cybernetics shop. The Mando entered the shop and bargained with the Rodian shopkeeper. He agreed that if he delivered crates to Jabba The Hutt, that he could take a prothetic arm for free. As Jess was nursing the pilot back to health, Jabba and his goons barged in, seeing an opportunity to gain credits from the vulnerable Twi'lek and CO. The pilot was heavily in debt to Jabba and offered Jabba a ship in place of the credits he owed him. Jabba agreed, and just as he was about to leave, "The Love Train" entered and showed Jabba the crates. Jabba inspected them and took them with him as he left to go back to his palace. Knowing that the crates had been delivered, the Rodian shopkeeper gave "The Love Train" the prosthetic arm. The pilot equipped the cybernetic arm and thanked Jess. They both became regular customers at the cantina Jess owned. Category:Character Category:Twi'lek Category:Jess (Twi'lek)